


Helping Hand

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien





	Helping Hand

"Shhh..." Saitou whispered and Sanosuke shuddered. 

How did he always do that? Always skulking around, sneaking up on him and... 

Sanosuke swallowed hard. His cock always did this, he always fought getting hard when he saw Saitou and now... Damnit. Sanosuke groaned out, feeling Saitou's breath on the back of his neck. The bastard probably knew, probably why he snuck around like some wolf, teasing and preying on him. 

The others didn't know yet, that Saitou was still alive and Sanosuke bit his lip. 

"My, my... Aren't you just full of youth?" Saitou said, his voice low and husky. 

"Bastard..." Sanosuke gasped out, pushed against the wall of where ever the hell he was this time. Anytime Sanosuke left the Shirobeko, Saitou found him. 

"How are your hands?" he asked, and it almost seemed like he was nuzzling into Sanosuke's neck. 

Sanosuke was red and hot and... and there were people walking by, it wasn't so late, plenty still in the streets. Saitou didn't seem to care. "What do you want, y'mangy old wolf?" It was all that Sanosuke could think to say, his mouth dry, his throat tight. 

"I only wish to give you a hand..." Saitou said with a laugh and a promise of something that Saitou had been hinting at since he showed himself to Sanosuke only a few days after the battle. But then, Saitou had kept his distance, teasing him by showing an obscene amount of wrist one night, raising his hand to take a drag from his cigarette... 

The next time, Saitou's kimono was looser, showing off his collarbones, and Saitou did not seem like a man that dressed so sloppy. He was prim and proper and bundled up and then... 

Then Saitou had flashed Sanosuke his neck and that was too much. That night, he had stopped dead in his tracks, bewildered and hard. So hard. Saitou had licked his lips and then wandered off. Sanosuke followed, Saitou pinned him to a wall, just like this and Sanosuke could feel his heat radiating, he was pretty damn sure he felt the bastard's cock pressing into his hip too, and then... 

Then he was gone. 

Sanosuke wasn't sure what to do with himself, wasn't sure how he was supposed to entice the wolf into continuing with this... Whatever it was supposed to be. 

"I know how y'can give me a hand..." Or, maybe he would just chase Saitou off, again. He seemed like such a flighty guy, when it came to personal matters... Give Saitou a sword and he could drive his way through an army. Give him some feelings, and Saitou would dance around and away from them. 

"Oh?" Saitou whispered, but he didn't seem offended, no, he sounded more intrigued than anything... "You are a young man, that has suffered _such_ a devastating blow... Your precious hands..." 

Sanosuke's breath hitched as he felt Saitou's fingers playing with his hands on the wall. "Damnit, Saitou..." Sanosuke gasped out, his cock hard and painful, his fundoshi digging into him awkwardly. The bastard better not disappear again, or he was going to hunt the wolf down himself. 

"Shhh... Don't want to attract too much attention, after all..." Saitou was definitely nuzzling into his neck, and then Sanosuke was turned around, his back thudding into the wall, taking his breath with it. 

Lips pressed to his own, surprisingly soft for such a rough man, and Sanosuke's eyes fluttered shut. Sanosuke let his arms be pinned above his head, Saitou's hands lingers on his own, as if he were testing for something, strength, pain, Sanosuke didn't care, groaning into Saitou's mouth. 

Saitou pulled back with a smirk. "Keep your arms there. I'm sure the fox woman would come after me, should I cause further injury to your hands..." 

"Megumi?" Sanosuke gasped out, letting Saitou's hands wander down his exposed chest. He had never been one to cover himself up, he wasn't of the same class that Saitou was. "Y'afraid of her?" 

"Mmm..." Saitou mumbled, his tongue hot on Sanosuke's chest. "Women are not to be taken lightly. It is a rare day when I pin my own wife in a sparring match." 

That was a thought Sanosuke was going to tuck away for later, Saitou pinned on his back, his wife on top of him. He let out a groan, Saitou's mouth on his nipple and his hands were shaking as he fought to keep them there. He didn't want to chase Saitou off, he didn't want to do anything that would cause the wolf to flee. "D-damn..." Sanosuke thunked his head against the rough wall, letting Saitou's hands wander down to his nobakama, letting those deft fingers undo the himo and pull his at his fundoshi, freeing his cock. 

This was... Sanosuke's stomach clenched as he watched Saitou's hand wrap around the base with a firm grip. This was... Sanosuke tried to curl in on himself, biting his bottom lip as the head of his cock was exposed. Oh... Sanosuke thrust his hips into Saitou's hand, not even caring as amused golden eyes stared back at him. 

"It would appear that you are..." Saitou broke off in a groan. "It would appear that you have been in need of a helping hand, as I had thought..." Saitou said, but then he pulled away and Sanosuke groaned, thrusting into the cool air. 

If the bastard tried to leave right now, he would... Sanosuke didn't know what he would do, but he wasn't above jumping on the bastard and dragging him back into the alleyway, even if all he did was hump Saitou's thigh to get off. "What... What are you..." 

"Shhh, Little Bird..." Saitou reached into the sleeve of his kimono, pulling out a small ceramic dish and Sanosuke couldn't believe that he still had his arms above his head, his shoulders aching, but he waited and watched. Saitou coated his fingers in something before replacing the dish into his sleeve. 

Sanosuke jerked and bit his lip as Saitou's slick hand gripped his cock, slowly gliding over his hard flesh. That... that was definitely much better. "S-Saitou..." Sanosuke gasped out, arching his back, one eye shut and the other barely open as he looked at Saitou. Saitou's cheeks were dusky and Sanosuke looked down, to see that Saitou had his other hand in the panels of his kimono. 

How Sanosuke wanted to touch him, return the pleasure that had him jerking and gasping, had his stomach tight with arousal, but his hands... Sanosuke could barely hold chopsticks, he could barely feed himself the last few weeks and... 

"Hush, Sanosuke..." Saitou whispered, nuzzling into the crook of his neck, sucking a bruise into his skin there. "One day, one day, perhaps you can return the favour to me..." 

Why did people like Saitou and Kenshin always seem to know how to read minds... 

Sanosuke didn't care, jerking his hips into Saitou's hand and Saitou seemed fine with that, gasping out hot breath onto his neck as he jerked himself. This was... This was more than Sanosuke could have asked for, his arms trembling above his head, biting his lip to keep from crying out. His knees were shaking and he feared he would fall as Saitou's thumb swiped over the head of his cock, teasing the slit before jerking him hard and fast. Sano's hips met Saitou's hand and Sanosuke could see that Saitou had his eyes shut now, his brow knit as he concentrated. 

"Sp-spill for me, Little Bird..." Sanosuke barely kept himself from crying out, alerting anyone and everyone to what he and Saitou Hajime were doing in some Kyoto back alley. He spilled, hot and fast over Saitou's fist and Sanosuke could feel something hitting his thighs as Saitou gasped and jerked into him, shuddering and _oh_ that was something that Sanosuke wanted to see more of, someday. 

They were breathing together, hard and hot, Saitou leaning into him hard and Sanosuke liked that, his arms aching as he brought them down, intent on grabbing onto Saitou, but Saitou pulled away, already recovered. Sanosuke slid down the wall. He could have kept himself upright, but he didn't give a damn, his cock soft between his legs as he crouched down, his nobakama pooled beneath him. Saitou licked his fingers clean and Sanosuke groaned again, feeling his cock jerk as he watched Saitou. 

"It's been weeks, why'd y'wait so long to..." Sanosuke trailed off, sitting in a crumpled mess in the alleyway. 

"You needed to heal and recover... I didn't wish to cause further injury." Saitou was looking off as he absent mindedly fixed his kimono collars and righted his obi and skirts. 

"Oh, is that all?" Sanosuke laughed and Saitou smirked at him. 

"No. I had to be thoroughly sure you were interested in me, in that way..." Saitou stood over him, an unfamiliar look on his face as he bit his lip and looked off. “I do not choose a man to be my lover lightly.” 


End file.
